1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to fluid delivery taps, and more particularly, to a fluid delivery tap which is configured for use in association with bag in box containers. While not specifically limited to use therewith, the tap has structural features which render it quite useful in association with bag in box containers.
2. Background Art
The use of taps for controlling the dispensing of flowable material from a flexible package, such as a bag are known. Such taps provide a means by which to dispense particular quantities of flowable material. Typically such taps, especially in the bag in box environment are formed from a polymer material. Due to the respective costs of such products, and the fact that they are a single use item, it is necessary to provide a tap that does not leak, that adequately controls dispensing, while minimizing cost.
A number of different taps have been commercially available. One particular segment of the taps has focused on taps that are actuated through rotation of a piston. Such taps are shown in each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,981 issued to Roos entitled “Taps for Controlling Liquid Flow” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,377 issued to Roos entitled “Tap”, the entire disclosures of each of the patents is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Amongst other deficiencies, the foregoing taps, and especially the tap shown in the '981 patent fail to effectively maintain an upper seal (i.e., above the inlet opening) throughout the movement of the piston within the cylinder bore. Once the tap is opened, the upper seals disengage, and reliance is made upon the interference between the piston and the cylinder bore to preclude leaking.
A separate drawback to these taps, in addition, is that these taps have lower seals that retain residual fluid. Often after the tap is shut off, the residual fluid collects and drips from the bottom of the tap. When the tap is used with wine, in, for example, a refrigerator, the unsightly drip is often a source of frustration to the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cost effective tap that is adapted for use in association with bag in box packaging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tap that is actuated through rotation wherein the upper seal above the inlet is maintained throughout the operational movement of the piston within the cylinder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tap that limits the formation of residual fluid, and in turn dripping after the tap is in a closed position.
It is another object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.